


【AWM绝地求生】将为后

by GTMJ24



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTMJ24/pseuds/GTMJ24
Summary: 你是我的——可遇不可求
Kudos: 20





	1. 壹

  
💙古风架空；超级狗血  
💜王爷小倌；质子将军  
💚本章含【祁醉】第一人称视角叙述

一  
我在一个冬日，捡到了它。

永宁十四年，腊月初二。  
我奉父皇之命北上攻打女真。  
女真族居于中华东北侧，岁末常以天寒地坼著称。途经建宁一带，适逢疾风骤雪，行军稍作怠慢。  
我胯下坐骑“照夜玉狮子”与冰天雪地浑然一体。这位出自大金王朝的烈马重归故里，自然欣喜若狂，骐骥一跃，雷腾云奔，卷起千层雪浪。  
吁——  
再飒的畜生也得乖乖被人训服。

我驻足落满雪挂的树下，看身娇体弱的“蒲公英”不经折腾，扑棱扑棱撒落纷飞，等待与大部队汇合。  
我突然注意到一团黑煤球似的物什缩在雪地里瑟瑟发抖，与银装素裹的世界格格不入。长刀出鞘，那肉团许是听见声音，猛地一个仰头，脑袋从雪堆里刨出，费力地支撑起前爪，睁着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，歪头懵懵懂懂地望向我。  
树杆明察秋毫抖落一坨雪，砸向它的脸。天边撕开一条裂缝，从罅隙中挣脱出一缕光，融掉它面上冰冷。  
狗崽子耷拉一只耳朵，就那么动也不动地看着我，眼里是雪白的骏马，和匿芒的刀尖。

二  
贺小旭做梦也想不到，向来“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”；自诩帅到“前无古人，后无来者”的堂堂齐王殿下，竟然煮杯茶的功夫，就勾搭上一位毛都没长齐的奶娃娃，强取豪夺般将其威胁上了床，并且还企图打包回家继续酱酱酿酿。三书六聘、八抬大轿，毛都没得！  
这令“贺妈妈”不禁暗自腹诽：呸！真他娘的不是人！

齐王府一如既往地萧瑟冷清。  
赖华端坐在筵席前，打量着偏院门墙上张贴的两幅囍字。  
新郎官向这婚宴唯一的宾客斟满酒杯。  
“怎么？连我纳个妾，你也要上赶着参与置喙？”

于炀搓着手坐在床榻上待良人归。  
京都的岁暮寒天实在不比东北好到哪里去。屋里炭火烧得滋啦直响，于炀哆哆嗦嗦挤进炕头角角。祁醉提着酒壶进门看到的就是这样一幕：小娃娃套着昨日那身皱巴巴的深色长袍，抱腿蜷缩在帷帐后面，影影绰绰，平白添了几分朦胧美感。  
酒壶按在桌上，祁醉朝于炀大步流星走去，壶嘴里溅洒的透明溶液沾在白胖的花生米粒上，晶莹剔透。于炀又往后钻了钻，恨不得把自己嵌进墙里头。

“躲什么！这不就是你想要的？”  
于炀把脑袋从胳膊里抬出来，望着祁醉猛劲儿摇摇头，继而点点头，然后又摇头。黑柔浓密的短发里掺杂丝丝金黄，随着摆动四散开来，像一朵正值盛放妖艳的花。  
他可怜巴巴地看向祁醉，一双眼柔光潋滟，荡了波纹将祁醉心底的垂怜划开，好让其心无旁骛地将人包揽进怀，疼爱疼爱这个受了创伤的小宝贝。

“说话。”  
果然，祁醉语气不是那么生硬了。  
老畜生竟也有被柔情蜜意打动的一面。

“冷……”  
祁醉闻言，近前将人薅到自己身边，手附上于炀冒着冷汗的额头。  
发烧了？  
祁醉果断去扯于炀下袍，被于炀快准狠咻地打掉手臂，祁醉诧异地低头看于炀。  
瞧那一副被掠夺节操的的愁苦神情，活像只亮着利爪死活不让主人摸蛋蛋的小奶狗。

“不准动，听见没？”  
于炀呜咽一声，收了爪爪，英勇就义般瘫在床上四脚朝天任由祁醉对他剥皮勘探。  
祁醉让于炀叉开腿朝向自己，于炀乖乖照做。祁醉把手伸向于炀大腿里侧，感受着嫩肉的颤抖。于炀本能挺腰向上窜了窜。  
“别动。”  
小狗子从喉咙里发出呜呜悲鸣，咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出来。  
齐王爷倒也不是不怜香惜玉的主。

“怎么了？”  
祁醉好言好语，换来于炀的诚恳回应：“疼……” (｡í _ ì｡)  
祁醉听着他沙哑的嗓音，也知自己昨晚对这孩子狠了些，半吓半哄地终于将手指伸进了炽热甬道。壁腔包裹着祁醉的“搅屎棍”不断探入，小孩儿不舒服，掐着被子拧着身子试图逃离，让祁醉好不容易进去半截的指头又溜出了二分之一。老畜生彻底没了耐性，手掌一百八十度旋转在内壁快速摩擦了半圈，三根手指连结着小孩儿的温热，用力朝床榻按去。  
“啊！！！”  
小孩儿沙哑的嗓音陡然变了调，双腿猛地夹住祁醉的胳膊死死不放，后穴紧紧咬着祁醉的手指箍得祁醉险些精虫上脑。  
“说没说过不要动！”  
“呜呜呜……”  
小孩儿委屈点点头。眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉。  
又是这副我见犹怜的模样。  
祁醉这副架势见得多。京城多少风韵尤物一哭二闹三上吊的因他寻死觅活，若人人都值得同情，他这王府岂不要变成破烂收容所？

祁醉掰开于炀僵硬的腿继续求索。抽出来的时候，用桌上的帕子就着酒精擦了擦手。又给自己满杯，小酌一口。  
怪不得会发烧，原来他的宝贝子孙全在这小孩儿屁眼儿里。  
“你都不清理一下？”  
嗯？  
祁醉对上迷茫的狗狗眼，那双圆圆的眼睛里大大的疑惑。  
按理讲，南风馆的孩子该比他谙熟此道。就算是雏，也不必如此糟贱身子讨金主开心。又怀不上孩子，何必呢？他真没那种让床伴揣着自己香火感受人家通体发烫的恶趣味。  
俞浅兮竟派了这么个白莲货色来探他的底。  
真不知道该说那傻逼自作聪明还是脑子有炮。

三  
狗子随军已然半年。  
我的马似乎对它并不友好。每次驮它都满脸写着不情愿，像被抢了丈夫的妒妇。  
狗子腿受伤时在马鞍上团成球球，完全想象不到如今站起来能有我身高二分之一。狗娃子军饷吃得不亦乐乎，水不够的时候，跟我们一起刨雪喝，长舌头卷起一坨吞咽入腹，再吧唧吧唧嘴把粉嫩嫩，上面不知是雪水还是口水的舌头舔过来，蹭得我脸上暖洋洋直痒痒。我想，这营养大概是跟上了的。算不得亏待了它。

永宁十五年，五月初五。  
战事久持不下，女真凭借易守难攻的有利地形在不断寻求突围。由于后续物资供应不足，俞浅兮率领的援军迟迟未到，针对花落提出的“一鼓作气”干他娘的都城老窝，我军实在有心无力。  
今年端午的龙舟是赛不上了，我们还要“感谢”敌营投来的炸弹馅大粽子，让从没输过的本王也尝到了受伤的滋味。  
那感觉，真美妙啊。  
美妙的这辈子都不想再来一次。

四  
“王爷，热水好了。”  
祁醉让丫鬟去给新夫人备洗澡水。  
于炀被剥得干干净净裹在小被子里看着人提着浴桶进屋，来来回回一勺一勺向里舀水。

他最讨厌水了，曾经还在做奶狗的时候，别人家的“孩子”都已经学会狗刨了，他只能像只溺死的肉坨，等着被四面八方纷涌而来的同族分食。“落汤狗”打败“拾荒者”一无所获，回到家不仅要被继父打骂说是“没用的废物”，还要承受母亲为弟弟饱腹投来的期冀眼神。  
害！臭水沟里的垃圾有什么好吃的呢？总有一天他要玉盘珍馐！他要大快朵颐！

祁醉将人抱下床放进浴桶里，于炀哗啦啦站起身，晾着鸡鸡和祁醉大眼瞪小眼。  
他不是不想按照祁醉说的做，如果可以，他想一辈子都听祁醉的话。但身体本能告诉他他做不到。让一个惊弓之鸟学会“两耳不闻窗外事”，除非它聋。  
祁醉咂咂嘴，放下手中酒杯，开始脱衣服，并吩咐外面守门无大事就不必再进来了。

“你……做什么？”  
祁醉掀开衣襟丢到地上，腿迈进浴桶，令本来不大的空间变得愈发拥挤。  
“勾引我了，还不打算负责？”  
“我……我没有勾引你！”  
于炀还在强行狡辩，被忽视的小于炀耷拉着脑袋垂向水面。祁醉执酒出其不意就浇了上去，借着辛辣酒劲儿，于炀腿一软扑通跌进了浴桶，坐了个结实的屁股墩，溅了祁醉满脸的水。祁醉低头，水滴顺着下巴留到了于炀炸毛的脑袋，他正好能看见于炀闪着光、金灿灿的发心。祁醉想也没想，抬手往于炀脑袋上开始胡乱地搓。

“你干嘛！”  
于炀撅着嘴，义愤填膺道。  
“你这发色，与众不同。”  
浴桶里没放花里胡哨的花瓣叶子，只有明净透彻的清水，倒映着于炀僵直的身躯。  
「看你毛色蛮特别的，以后就叫你大黄吧！」  
祁醉逐渐靠近，大黄直到身前人鼻子抵到自己脑袋瓜才反应过来，自己正在被进行二度调戏。  
祁醉呼吸间，能闻到一种与以往花楼姑娘小倌都不一样的味道。

一股子奶香。  
醉人啊。

于炀整个人靠在浴桶边缘闭眼握拳，祁醉一双温柔的手将于炀的拳头包裹，再一根根掰开于炀的手指，看湿漉漉的水滴被他掌心的温热蒸发。  
“睡都睡了，你在怕什么？”

于炀不怕。  
他只是有些委屈。  
离家这么多年，再也没有老狗命令他去淌脏水、捡垃圾；没再被一群混混围攻毒打；更疼的伤他都咬牙挺过来了，可好不容易才与之重逢的心心念念的大恩人，昨晚竟然就那么狠狠将他压向桌沿，匍匐在他身上，整夜，一边用力的干他，一边喊着别人的名字。  
甚至第二日天没亮，便寻不见踪影。再次得见，想的还是这档子龌龊事。

他心有不甘啊。

五  
永宁十五年，五月初七。  
草长莺飞的东北竟也下起了鹅毛大雪。我像只刺猬一样身上插满敌国箭矢，艰难穿梭在丛林深处。花落与我兵分两路不知是死是活。我带领的人马几乎全军覆没，大黄在战乱中走失了两天，大白倒在雪地里与天地相融。我拖着精疲力竭的身子寻觅掩体，稍作休息。大金王朝的打铁匠似乎吃饱了撑的，还要在武器上耗费时间涂抹毒药。我瘫靠在一块巨型岩石后，望着苍茫天地，心里默念临终遗言：一定要有人活着回去，哪怕只有一个。冲回皇城，砍了俞浅兮那孙子的项上人头给我作供。  
蛮夷之地的毒药就是强劲有力，不过半盏茶功夫，眼睛就有些睁不开，剧烈的疼痛从心口向外蔓延，我抓了雪往胸口按也阵不住痛。

太他妈疼了。  
我其实还没做足充分准备英勇就义。我还未得见朝堂整肃，还未将女真打到心服口服不敢在中原大陆边缘疯狂试探，还……没和朝夕相处了半年的狗子好好道个别。

大黄是只通灵性的小可爱。当然，现在是大可爱。  
我叫他坐，他就曲腿屁股着地乖巧坐下；我喊他过来，他就摇摇尾巴颠颠跑来蹭我的腿；我将野果丢给他，他张嘴衔住咬成一半分予我表示亲昵。虽然我并不是很想吃。  
他能准确闻出敌人方位为我军探路。是战场上不可多得的好帮手，比花落靠谱了不知多少倍。只是现下，他跑去了哪里……  
只希望别被流箭所伤，未来找到一个和我一样，能够好好待他，不至于让他在冰天雪地里独自舔舐伤口的主人吧。

瞧我，瞎操的什么心。如今百姓流离失所，谁还有闲工夫管一条灰头土脸的狗？  
人到死时，脑子不够用，都会想些无聊的事情了吗？  
可我好像……  
还不想死啊……

昏迷间，我查觉仿佛有人剥掉我的盔甲，背我去洞穴烤火。尽管外面漫天飞雪，我却感受不到丝丝寒意。  
最后的印象里，只剩下一个着我盔甲的战士背影逐渐离我远去。  
我缓慢闭眼。  
下辈子，千万不要出身皇家做风流倜傥的齐王爷。  
只风流倜傥就好了。

六  
祁醉没做什么过分的事情，只是帮忙将于炀身体里的残留物掏了出来，顺便洗了个鸳鸯浴。然后又美美的去逛了窑子。

贺小旭坐在南风馆门口数钱数到手抽筋，见大名鼎鼎的齐王爷从不远处往这儿闲庭信步，立马挥舞银票冲了过去。  
“王爷下午好！”  
祁醉看着穿得骚包捋刘海的贺小旭，不咸不淡回了句：“好。”  
“那孩子……”  
那孩子是贺小旭从郊外捡回来的，带回家的时候浑身上下没一处好地方，不知得罪了什么人被折磨得不成样子。贺小旭还做着等人伤养好，为他赚个盆满钵满的美梦。谁成想，竟被祁醉这老畜生捷足先登了。  
“你确定那孩子和俞浅兮没关系？”  
“确定的不能再确定了！”

贺小旭虽为祁醉办事，但也不是什么昧着良心的事情都干。于炀躺在床上将养了一年多的时间，身子才好利索。又好不容易能蹦会跳了，出来给南风馆打杂的功夫就被俞浅兮盯上了，好巧不巧又碰上前来找俞浅兮茬的祁醉。傻孩子还没弄明白怎么回事，被俞浅兮一个顺水人情就送人了。祁醉才不客气，照单全收。偏偏他昨个有事出门不在家。就是这么忖。于炀才刚刚成年，便被老畜生吃抹得干干净净。  
贺小旭还抱着一丝希望，打算商量祁醉把人还回来，毕竟洗洗还能用不是。聚宝盆哪能说送人就送人。东家也不行！然而祁醉甩甩袖子撂下一句“知道了”扭身头也不回地走掉了。

此时齐王府，于炀走到哪里，老凯就跟到哪里，除了不让出府，于炀还算自由。发了烧的他也不忘出来吹吹风呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。偏院侧连结着另一个偏院，于炀问管家：“这是谁在住？”  
赖华正打扫着院子里积下来的灰，听见门外一句问话，将扫帚放下去看。  
齐王府也是很久没有外人了。他赖华算是唯一一个进了齐王府的门，依旧是外人的人。他刚还合计着新夫人到底是个什么样儿，竟能让祁醉破天荒地收入房中！人家就直接找上门了。果然，好看的天上地下绝无仅有。于炀看着面前有些憔悴的中年男人，开口问道：“你是……？”

“他啊，是来要我命的。”

七  
嘉禾元年，正月十五。  
我再睁眼，是躺在齐王府的床上。  
听说俞浅兮耍得一手好操作，将女真打得落花流水，不敢再造次，于是顶了大将军的位置暂掌兵符。  
我问老凯我是怎么回来的。  
老凯沉默良久，告诉我，花落身负重伤背着同样伤痕累累的我四处躲避，几经辗转才甩掉俞浅兮的人耗时耗力地将我安全送回。  
那花落呢？  
老凯不做声了。

半年前，父皇驾崩。祁配做了皇帝。见我活得“好好的”，只得设计给花大帅安了个通敌叛国的名头株连九族，企图断了我的左膀右臂，甚至临刑前还要挑断花落的手筋脚筋。  
这会儿，花落应该从乱葬岗的深渊跑去狗皇帝的卧榻前伸冤了。  
元宵我是咽不下去了。  
祁配仗着有个好名字，身处高堂竟与俞浅兮沆瀣一气做些德不配位的蠢事。  
他真的配坐在这个位置上？他每天睡觉不会被噩梦惊醒？  
挑断一个从小习武之人的手筋脚筋再株连九族，是一个要容纳天下百姓的皇帝绞尽脑汁想出来的绝美惩罚？

我回想起当初套着我盔甲离去的那抹身影。  
他在选择救我回家的那刻有没有想过，自己及族人会被我的家人如此残忍对待……  
从小教导我与花落武艺的花老将军也是不瞑目的吧，风烛残年没等到马革裹尸，被一场政党之乱搅得白白丢了全族性命。  
终究是我对不起花家。

八  
祁醉回府将于炀带去了自己卧房。  
于炀没再敢问祁醉，为什么那中年大叔是来要他命的。  
那人眼中没有杀意，恶狗扑食都是凶狠的，他见得多。可那人眼睛里满是疲惫和无奈。

“你瞎跑什么？”  
于炀不敢坐，坐着屁股疼，他像被罚站一样立在桌前听祁醉质问。  
“我……”  
于炀低头抠着手指不敢作答，祁醉叹口气将手掌附上于炀脑门。清理干净后吃药退了烧，但小娃娃身子到底也不经折腾。祁醉吩咐晚饭做些清淡的，将人抱到自己怀里，叉开腿将于炀的小屁股兜在自己两腿之间。于炀没反抗，甚至朝祁醉怀里拱了拱，脑袋去蹭祁醉的脸，找了个舒服的姿势乖乖等待祁醉投食。祁醉拾起盘里的绿豆糕，喂给于炀。于炀张嘴整块叼住，然后咬了一半，将另一半对嘴朝祁醉喂去。  
祁醉甚是受用。  
果然南风馆出来的孩子，调教的就是富有情趣。  
看来是时候考虑给贺小旭涨工资了。不然总被传堂堂王爷压榨底层员工，害他风评欠佳。

祁醉吞吐绿豆糕的顺便，舔了奶娃娃的上唇吮吸，嘬得于炀哼哼唧唧，呼出绿豆奶味儿的气息。  
俞浅兮真是难得做了回人，阴差阳错的，竟送到他手里一个如此称心如意的大宝贝儿。祁醉心情大好，晚上没再为难于炀，两人盖着棉被安安稳稳地睡了一宿觉。

第二日清晨。于炀起得比祁醉还早。  
齐王近几年三天打渔两天晒网式的上朝大家也都见怪不怪了。反正没人叫得起来他，他愿意睡到日上三竿还是太阳落山都随便。皇帝乐得开心，谁敢自找麻烦？舌头不想要啦？还是手筋脚筋多出几条啦？

祁醉的院落要比偏院大得多，屋子也多，除了规定不能进的，于炀早晨起来活动筋骨转了个遍。武器库里的兵器眼花缭乱，于炀没找到当年那柄拿在祁醉手上威风凛凛的长刀，却发现了架在正对面的那杆红缨长枪。  
嫁人也不能堕于操练。  
于炀谨记师傅教诲：业精于勤荒于嬉；行于思毁于随。若想学有所成，必然持之以恒，付诸艰辛。于炀拿着这杆比馆里要重得多的枪找了个稍远些的场地。毕竟祁醉还在睡觉，他不想吵到他。

长枪随风舞动，院落梅花应景，枪风凌厉，所到之处，枝桠与缨穗交织摇摆。于炀手握枪尾回旋，未觉祁醉早已站到不远处慌了心神。  
“花……落……”  
于炀手一抖，长枪猛地扎向梅花树干。  
嘭——  
又是这个名字。  
那晚祁醉掐着他的腰，用力顶入他的嫩穴时，喊的也是这两个字。  
花，落。

  
【未完待续】  
花落：mo？莫cue！  
Soso：Fafa！谁在叫你？我绿了！呜呜呜！  
于炀：继队长不做人后，我也不做人了。惊不惊喜？意不意外？  
祁醉：快把花家军都集合起来！我给你们讲讲我和我家狗子的初遇！

<https://uploader.shimo.im/f/GtpTTJuhOYiqGbPG.JPG>

你看这个照片，它不是普通狗子的照片！这背后，有一段情！


	2. 贰

💙古风架空；超级狗血  
💜王爷小倌；质子将军  
💚本章含【花落】第一人称视角叙述

九  
我从未想过，命运待我如此刻薄。

永宁十五年，五月初七。  
东北下起了百年难得一遇的春雪。上苍仿佛预见了这场即将到来浩劫。

我接受祁醉那不靠谱的指挥，与他兵分两路，对女真进行毁灭式围剿。  
战况已久，外加大军长途跋涉，水土不服，风餐露宿，我们已是强弩之末。当然，敌方也好不到哪里去。我传信于祁醉，企图说服他一鼓作气。早前后方传来消息，皇帝意外突然病危，二王爷把持朝政，断了粮草供给。这明显欲将四王爷及其党羽弄死于异国他乡，进而掌控兵权。我等退无可退，唯有一争。  
祁醉没再给我回信。  
我想我可以置之死地而后生了。

十  
花落。  
前花家军统帅。花老将军唯一的儿子。  
十五领兵，十七挂帅。年纪轻轻将周遭蛮夷小国收拾得服服帖帖，屁不敢放一个。花将军随他爹，战场所向披靡，各路皇室败在他父子俩手上，只得纷纷遣送心肝宝贝前来大齐作质。  
花老将军亦随开国皇帝出生入死，为大齐开疆拓土立下汗马功劳。花家的几个女婿全部保家卫国参军出战。花老将军老来得子，功成身退后便安享晚年，将一身武艺倾囊相授。

在大齐，是个人都能听过花家响当当的名号，知道花落响当当的名字。  
可如今，花家凋零败落。花府大门上的封条尘灰满落，再没任何人进去过。

长枪结实地射进梅花树干，枝头梅花抖了两抖仍坚毅地昂首傲立。祁醉近前，将树上插得死死的梅花枪扽下，转身交予于炀，内心百感交集。  
“你……为何会花家枪？”  
于炀不开心，闷着不回话。  
“谁教你的？”  
祁醉毫无眼力见地继续问。于炀接过那杆长枪将尖头狠狠戳在地上，凿了个不大不小的窟窿。  
“一个小哥哥。”  
“小哥哥？多大的小哥哥？也是南风馆的吗？”  
祁醉难得这么耐心温柔，于炀仿佛回到了当年做狗子的时候。不过祁醉对话的内容里，关心的不再是他。  
“嗯……”

十一  
听贺小旭说，他是在南风馆门口遇到的我。瞧我奄奄一息半死不活的样子怪可怜的，就直接给我拖进屋了。  
后来我发现，他那一屋子基本都是从不同地方捡来的病弱。贺小旭寻得医师将我被挑断的手筋脚筋接上。只是这辈子，我与习武再无渊源。

身无分文的朝廷钦犯死而复生，无家可归。被救命恩人盛情邀约在南风馆谋得一席之地。无艺可卖，只得卖身。不过金主撒了钱从未出现过，日子倒也惬意。  
南风馆的公子们大多倾城之色扶柳之姿，和军队那帮拉屎撒尿都没得礼义廉耻的糙老爷们儿委实不同。我养伤之余，偶尔教教大伙儿几招动作强身健体。其中有个黄毛弟弟学得格外认真。我问他每天醒这么早做什么，他告诉我清晨起床要溜一溜，有助于促进新陈代谢？  
那是个练武的好苗子。他也有意请教我进一步钻研。他信誓旦旦说要勤学苦练，将来好做大将军。

我问，像花落那样吗？  
他摇头。反问：花落是谁？我要做像祁醉一样的大将军！  
呵。果然。祁醉个畜牲，无论何时都要踩我一脚。  
不过没关系！孩子嘛！不懂事！根本不知道将和帅的区别。我暂且原谅这小娃娃。并将我独家绝学传授予他。他迟早会知道花落比祁醉好一万倍！  
不！  
一百万倍！

十二  
祁醉急忙拉扯于炀往南风馆跑。  
贺小旭指挥着孩儿们正在院子里做健身操，回身便瞧见祁醉领着于炀风风火火进来。  
哟！这是良心发现终于把聚宝盆给他送回来了？  
祁醉气喘吁吁，见贺小旭朝向于炀目不转睛，像盯紧钱币子似的满眼兴奋，皱皱眉头将众人遣散，继而问道：“花落在哪儿？”  
贺小旭一愣：“花什么？”  
“花落！”  
“什么落？”  
“……”

于炀反射弧是长了些，可他不傻。  
从前山上有只狐狸精姐姐，修炼成人后，幻化成喜爱男子钟情的女子模样，弄死了那男人的爱人去做了替身，代人家幸福长久地厮守下去。  
他现在就是那个被迫做狐狸精的小可怜。可他连幸福都还没触到，更别提长厢厮守了。

落？  
这儿还真有个花名为落的公子。不过这位公子的金主出手阔绰，他也便比其他小倌随性自由些。所以现下出门还没回来。贺小旭搬了凳子，放到祁醉屁股后面：“确实有个叫落的，在外面浪了两天没着家，要不，您等等？”

十三  
父亲大我四十岁。算得上老来得子。家中除却四个姐姐，还有一个妹妹。只我这么个男娃。  
父亲也没想到，母亲造了六盆辣子生出来的第五胎会是小子。所以我的名字才那么像女孩儿。导致从小到大，我都因为如此娇俏的名字被祁醉嘲笑。

当然，祁醉嘲我从不挑事件，不论时间，不分场合，但凡他长了张嘴，我就是被残忍迫害的一方。  
还记得有一次，爹带我去皇宫同皇子们一同学习兵法，他当着我爹的面让我下不来台，说什么我不过纸上谈兵而已。我气到脸都绿了，爹还一副“他说的都对”的神情。打那以后，我爹教课我再没去过。

可祁醉是个不安分的主。宫里没什么好玩儿的，他就常出来带着我们一群没正形的满大街四处溜达。孩子对于仇恨的忘性是很大的，我们经常就协作共赢，蹑手蹑脚“溜达”到质子府，从房上爬进去找漂亮小哥哥一起玩儿。我依稀对一个沉默寡言的男孩儿有些印象。他总是坐在树下瞭望同一个方向，很长时间一动不动。我貌似还跑去问过他为什么，这样不会累吗，可回答已经封在记忆深处的某个角落，不再被提及。时至今日，大多回忆已经模糊不清了，毕竟太过久远。那之后没多长时间，我便去塞外参军了。

擅闯质子府是大罪，尤其祁醉还是皇子身份。  
不过皇帝没怎么惩罚他。不久封他做了齐王。  
修身治国齐家平天下的齐。  
与国号同封的王。  
照皇帝的意思，只有小家齐了，才能照顾好大家，才有做皇帝的资格。  
传位倾向不言而喻。

我就惨了，因伙同皇子擅闯质子府，脱了裤子打了十棍以示惩戒。虽然皮糙肉厚挠痒痒似的象征性受了几下，我还是把这笔账加到了小本本上。早晚有一天让祁醉连本带利给我还回来！  
我出发去边境前，祁醉来送行。那阵子不太平，二皇子时常给祁醉穿小鞋，祁醉在宫里头的日子不好过。老皇帝勇武一生，怎么也想不到不惑之年，小家里乱成一锅粥。冲这一点，用他自己的话来讲，他就没资格做稳皇帝的位置。

自古无情帝王家。后来想想，如果我真是女孩儿就好了。这档子夺嫡之争说什么也不会牵连到我头上。父亲仍安度晚年，尽享天伦之乐。花家也都好好的。  
说到底是命格太贱，担不起如此“优雅伟岸”的称呼——  
怀璧其罪的“祁醉”。  
花落人亡的“花落”。  
破名字都不怎么样就对了。

十四  
“人怎么还不回来？”  
贺小旭特意给祁醉找了间上房慢慢抠脚。于炀被打发回自己的房间窝着生闷气。眼见太阳落山，祁醉在南风馆喝了半缸酒，茅房跑了不下十趟，落公子也没个影儿。祁醉暴躁了。  
“王爷息怒，他也许今儿不回来了，这样，他回来我亲自把人送到您府上？”

贺小旭表面狗腿，内里实则忐忑不安。救回堂堂花大帅，这尼玛祁醉得奖励他多少银子？祈祷花落的金主不会发现他一家货两家卖，不然他怕是小命难保。  
“他……接客吗？”  
祁醉语气里带有一丝哽咽问道。  
“他接……”  
贺小旭话说一半，祁醉眼神凌厉地削过来，他紧忙转移话锋：“……还是不接呢？”  
祁醉将鄙夷眼光收回：“他住在这儿，倒比齐王府安全。让他以后，都不必再接客了。我给你涨薪水。”  
贺小旭等的就是这句话！

“走了！”  
祁醉将房门踢开，于炀趴在桌上睡得口水直流。小舌尖略微抵在上下齿中缝，随着呼吸颤巍巍地吐着，教祁醉想扑上去咬住就不松嘴。听见有动静，于炀一个激灵抖起来，从凳子上站直甩甩头，祁醉又看见了中间那抹花心绽放。  
“走……去哪儿？”  
于炀弱弱地问，眼珠不停往祁醉身后直打量。  
“回家啊！还能去哪儿？”  
祁醉上前拉住于炀的手，于炀跟着他往门外走。出门就看见贺小旭眯眯眼紧盯他，满脸写着不开心。于炀依照经验分析，应该是煮熟的鸭子又不翼而飞了。  
“不等落哥哥了吗？”  
祁醉从衣服里掏出几张钞票，甩给贺小旭，然后好像什么事都没发生一般给于炀回道：  
“等他做什么？”  
“……”  
也不知是谁，在这儿整整坐了一天。

十五  
我叫落。  
这是我给自己起的、出台用的花名。  
虽然到现在为止，我对出台都没什么经验。

西庄是我除了南风馆以外去的最多的地方。  
这儿住着两军交战逃难来的敌国小乞丐。  
虽然都是避难所，但很明显，南风馆要风雅多了。

见惯“朱门酒肉臭”，我倒情愿窝在乞丐堆里和大家讨论讨论哪家的馍馍香，哪家的包子没有馅。  
乞丐堆里也有头头，汉语说得不错，但常常沉默寡言。是个慢热。他来负责组织觅食、分配房间、管理纪律等等。小喽啰们告诉我，老大虽然面冷，但人美心善。  
这位丐帮老大亦会主动和我打招呼。说他叫索索穆。  
我闻着大哥身上从垃圾站里滚出来馊馊的味道，调笑他干脆叫馊馊好了。  
他当时啃着馒头的嘴突然停下，白眼仁瞥向我。  
呦呵，小样儿，话不多，瞪我倒是挺来劲儿。

受大环境影响，大齐百姓对女真族不是很友好。这群好手好脚有劳动能力的“壮丁”找不到工作，还得上街行嗟来之食。汉人瞧见他们低声下气，偶尔为满足虚荣心和高傲的民族血统，说不准能“慈悲为怀”地赏几口饭。  
西庄算得上是哪位不知名的好心人倒让出的一片大面积供外族人歇脚的地方。我也偶尔带点生活必需品给大家补贴家用，顺便小住几日。

异国他乡，无所谓父母兄弟，流着同样血统的人，都是亲人。大家彼此照应，互相激励。  
说实话，我有点羡慕他们了。  
这两年祁醉暂敛锋芒，过得好不憋屈。我还在想，等我手脚长结实了，回去助他掀了他老哥政权，让种族歧视与国家歧视不再。  
这想法得亏没被祁醉知道，不然他肯定嘲讽技能加满，吐槽我私心为复仇。  
我就是想报仇又怎样？！老子心情好，诛他个祁家十九族，你祁醉就去地下吃土长眠吧。

十六  
“阿嚏——”  
祁醉脚刚踏进府们，一个喷嚏打得响亮，老凯忙不迭要去医馆抓药。被祁醉拦得及时。  
齐王爷身体好得不得了，一年到头也不会有个头疼脑热。就算发烧了，祁醉也能身体力行积极遵循医嘱一夜七次排汗散热。  
这不这会儿，边儿上正站着个现成的解药。

于炀被祁醉拉上床时，还懵懵的。  
祁醉嗅着奶香给于炀剥衣服，一件件地扒，一层层地闻，手不安分地顺着那副硌得慌的骨骼一路向下，包裹住还算称得上相对“丰满”的臀肉，揉捏掐按着。  
记忆中，有副精瘦有力的筋骨撑着奄奄一息的他，停靠在海啸迭起中无浪的避风港。  
祁醉醉在了被摇曳火影包围着的温暖里。  
从那以后，他再没经历过春雪纷飞的寒冷，可也再没感受过那样的炽热。

直到身下这个孩子出现，他用滚烫的身躯告诉祁醉，那日的“生死营救”不是一场梦。  
于炀跪趴在宣软床榻上，蝴蝶骨映入祁醉眼帘，与毅然决然脱去衣裳换上他盔甲的直挺脊背逐渐重合，祁醉俯下身亲吻着于炀发着颤的肩颈。这副腰身也太过纤细，盈盈一握便仿佛能将人永久禁锢动弹不得。

祁醉倒是从没关注过花落腰细不细，人瘦不瘦，但想来是不胖的，最起码花落脊背永远是挺的，一般他被自己连累罚跪在祠堂都不弯一下下。  
花府被抄后的两年里，不仅花落，整个花家似乎都成为了祁醉的一个心结。  
说不清，道不明。  
他自认为和花落关系没多好。可每每回想起当初拼死用瘦弱身躯支撑起他，为他寻觅掩体隐蔽，甚至不惜性命换掉他的盔甲以求转移敌人注意的那抹身影，祁醉都有些于心有愧。  
“你……给我的感觉，很像我的救命恩人。”  
祁醉顿了顿，轻轻在于炀的小腰窝里啄了一下，继续道：  
“我这条命，是花落捡回来的。”

十七  
永宁十五年，五月初七。  
夜。  
我筋疲力竭地拖着身子寻到了某处不知名穴口。洞里稍微暖和些，看似有人来过，柴火都是刚刚烧灭。  
我浑身上下除了命在，实在也找不出多余的火折子。我试探往里处走，结果一抬脚踩到了不明物体，惊得我举起枪精神抖擞。  
我小心翼翼戳了戳，才发觉，竟是个人！  
我为求自保，打算一猛子戳死他。  
就在此千钧一发之际——  
“咳咳……”

操！  
祁醉这逼！

化成灰我都能从听出来！  
不知是谁将他藏身于此，不过目前看来，我确是多了个累赘……  
前有金兵，后有俞狗。  
是时候展现真正的花家技术了。  
祈祷我能活着带活着的祁醉回家。  
他娘的，遇上祁醉，我人生就没有过好日子。

我没想到，更难的日子，还在后头。

十八  
“阿嚏——”  
花落在后厨煮着汤，柴火填得太旺，呛得花落打了个喷嚏？  
“怕是有人在背后骂你。”  
据花家兵法第九册第十式三十一条总结：慢热八成是闷骚。  
乞丐帮大哥大抱着膀倚在后厨悠闲地看花落忙来忙去。  
花大将军改行做起了火夫。  
行军打仗和做饭其实都是一个道理。什么火候下什么菜，放尖椒还是盐巴取决于你想让敌军辣死还是齁死。

“这是……？”  
索索穆盯着花落递来的大碗，里面黑红浓稠的液体令他“口水”自胃里开始翻涌。  
“珍珠翡翠白玉汤！喝吧！贵着呢！”  
花落将碗怼到索索穆嘴边。小乞丐嫌弃地皱皱眉：  
“你确定，这不是‘煤球珊瑚黑胶油’？”  
花落把碗挪回来自己闻了闻。  
卖相欠佳，味道……  
的确也不怎么样。

花落干脆甩手将碗里的东西倒进了泔水桶。干脆利落。  
“算了。走！哥带你去吃香的喝辣的！”  
花落牵起索索穆的胳膊往外走。小乞丐瞅瞅乌烟瘴气的灶台，有些犹豫。

“走啊！”  
花落想不通，这还有啥可犹豫的？  
“去哪？”  
索索穆问。  
“南风馆！”  
“什么地方？”  
“好地方！”  
花落不怀好意道。  
“那……我用卖身吗？”  
呦吼，看来这小外国佬知道南风馆是干嘛的！  
花落拍着胸脯信誓旦旦：“不用！我卖身养你！”

【未完待续】  
Soso：我这是……又绿了？  
于炀：不，是我绿了……


	3. 叁

💙古风架空；超级狗血  
💜王爷小倌；质子将军  
💚本章为第三人称视角叙述

十九  
“听说了吗？大金又打进来了！”

于炀身后跟着祁醉专门派给他的保镖，俩人在大街上闲逛。  
于炀本意是想回南风馆找他师傅说清楚，明明白白告诉花落：就算你传授我武艺，祁醉也是我的，命是我救的，人也是我的，你休想染指！  
可祁醉不让他再回南风馆。结果他在半路和卜那那周旋的时候，就听见茶棚里传来了如此严峻的政治要闻。

“我要参军！”  
这些日子女真不安分，连带着边陲小国都跃跃欲试。狗皇帝手下的垃圾货色一个赛一个的贪生怕死。俞浅兮主动请缨，带着花家军冲往战场去了。  
祁醉现在脑袋都大，听到于炀的豪言壮志更是愣了。  
“你要干嘛？”  
这奶娃娃，他咋不上天？  
“参军啊！我要做大将军！”

想的还挺美！  
大将军说做就做的？  
战场马革裹尸家常便饭，小心怎么死的都不知道。  
谁给这奶娃娃灌输的危险思想？

“做我的王妃它不香吗？”  
于炀撇撇嘴，心想：又不是正室，谁稀罕啊……  
等我扬名立万，就把那个花将军从你心里踢出去！

二十  
“阿嚏——”  
花落一路喷嚏就没停过，它自认为从死人堆里挣扎出来后没得罪过什么人。京城这么大，他看见齐王府都绕道走，不会再跟祁醉有什么瓜葛了！  
“你是要感冒？”  
索索穆盯着花落单薄的身躯掐指一算，觉得花落很有可能并不是被诅咒。  
“瞎说！老子身体倍儿棒吃嘛嘛香！”  
一般这种芝麻小的麻烦才不会找上花落！  
花大帅活了快三十年，没遇过小病小灾，都是往大了造。比如家破人亡之类的。

“女真又开始蹦跶了！等着咱俞将军把他们都打回老家去！”  
酒馆茶楼里到处都是百姓谈论边关战事，不知谁给他们的自信，竟觉得俞浅兮能将一群塞外虎狼打到节节败退。  
“你说，大齐会亡吗？”  
花落问着异族外敌喷嚏不断。索索穆紧握拳头给了花落一个明知结果的答案：“会！”  
“你倒真不客气……”

自两年前，大金质子于齐国意外身亡，金王朝便开始接连挑衅大齐。  
自个孩儿客死他乡，任哪个做父亲的都无法承受丧子之痛。尤其，那孩子据说是可汗最疼爱的小儿子。被送来大齐时，还不到八岁。

“你……想家吗？”  
花落特意往人家心窝窝戳。  
他不知道大齐几月后，更甚者几天后还健不健在，就算还在，他的家也永远没有了。无关战争，只是缘起于一场最正常不过的政治内斗，“花”便沦为秋露浓霜时节最普通常见的牺牲品。不会有人感到意外，不会有人心疼。他只能自己怜惜自己。  
“不知道。快不记得他的样子了。”  
“你，很早就来齐国了吗？”  
冬日里的冰糖葫芦格外好吃，花落掏出银子付给小贩，拣了两根粒圆饱满的，递给索索穆一个。索索穆接过没吃，只是看着花落伸出舌头无比餍足地舔着红润甜球。  
“十多年了吧，喏，像那俩小屁孩儿那么大的时候，就来了。”  
索索穆用糖葫芦指着对面抢了红薯摊爷爷烤地瓜窜来的两个淘小子。一眨眼的功夫，手上的糖葫芦就不见了。

“谢谢哥哥！哥哥人美心善，定会遇个好嫂嫂！”  
小屁孩儿的话随着距离渐远，消散在冷风之中。索索穆盯着空无一物的手心呆滞半晌。  
花落嘴里还叼着山楂球，塞得鼓鼓的，话都说不清晰：“ 莫事！藕再给垒崴一羹！”（没事！我再给你买一根！）  
索索穆反应过来，把指尖刚刚蹭过的糖渍放在唇边舔了下：“不用了，我不吃甜食。”  
“怎么能不吃甜食呢？！甜食是这个世界上最美好的东西！”  
说着，花落颠颠跑到前面拿银票换了个超大号山楂糖球，再颠颠跑回来递给索索穆。  
“我心里最美好的，不是甜食。”  
索索穆捧着糖球，仔细掂在手掌心。  
“那是什么？”  
花落瞪大眼睛好奇宝宝似的转过头来问。索索穆啃了一口大糖球：“你猜！”

果然，花家兵法诚不他欺！  
闷骚小赤佬一个！

二十一  
“这狗皇帝！让本王去给俞浅兮那狗东西做副手？他也配？”  
祁醉下朝回来便面色不善。于炀和卜那那还在为出门的事咄咄不休。祁醉一脸“我很不爽”地进了屋。  
“狗东西……是谁啊？你们的皇帝也是狗狗吗？”  
于炀听见这种叫法甚是亲切。  
“说他是狗都糟践我们人类忠诚的朋友！猪狗不如啊他们！狼狈为奸啊他们！蛇鼠一窝啊！”  
卜那那差不多将毕生所学的那点儿关于动物的成语都用在了辱骂狗皇帝上。  
“那这意思是，你就要出征啦？”  
于·抓重点小能手·炀，向祁醉投去渴望的眼神。  
祁醉本来回家见到小媳妇儿心情好多了，这一看于炀依旧贼心不死，心里窝着的那股子气又险些从肺里炸出来。  
“乖，听话，战场纷乱，我若没保护好你，岂不是要成鳏夫了？”  
“那可不一定！说不准是我成寡妇了呢！”  
“……”  
简直不可理喻！

“收拾行李！叫老凯明日随我一起！”  
祁醉干脆不搭理于炀，让小媳妇儿一边儿跳脚去。他吩咐卜那那，又耳提面命给卜那那下“军令状”：若是于炀趁他不在溜出去，卜那那提头来见。  
俞浅兮带了五成人马直奔边境。祁醉回家见了老婆就要去校场点兵。卜那那蹄子朝前一迈，阻了于炀想要跟上去的步伐。  
“为什么他能去？”  
于炀努努嘴，不甘愿地看着老凯回房收拾行囊。卜那那耐心哄孩子为其解说：  
“他啊，是我们齐王爷的哈巴狗，走哪儿跟哪儿那种。”

老凯下午就整装待发独自出了府。  
祁醉时隔两年再次见到花家军的各位，心里多少有些不是滋味。故人重遇，老一辈和祁醉在战场上摸爬滚打从鬼门关一起把命拽回来的兵将，看见祁醉无不涕泗横流，险些要抱头痛哭。  
”别煽情，煽不动。打就完事了。都活着回来。“  
祁醉说完也没给自己多余的时间与故人叙旧，说多了都是泪，什么都没有”活着回来“来得实在。

老凯带着战袍甲胄姗姗来迟。  
这一套还是新的。从未用过。  
旧的那套当初被花落抢走穿在身上冒充自己，就再没见过。  
”王爷，我走的时候，于公子正在院里练枪。”  
“嗯。去好好休息吧，明早出发。”  
祁醉点点头，脑子满是那日清晨，于炀英姿飒爽立于院落中央，背后是腊梅迎风，一招一式都直戳命门，扎进心房，教他小心脏噗通噗通跳个不停。

祁醉也早早躺上床准备入眠。可于炀耍枪的身影一直在他脑海挥之不去。  
祁醉解开裤子，看了看自己下身。  
妈的。  
他也想耍枪。

祁醉下床去公共大澡堂冲了个透心凉，顺便搞了一发，浑身舒爽。  
回来便看见被子里窝了个人，把自己团成蚕蛹似的扭来扭去。祁醉想也不想上前将被子一掀，责备的话正要骂出口。

“主人，我也做你的狗狗，好不好。”  
于炀眨着狗狗眼，对上祁醉的视线。

在犬族，一只狗狗一辈子只效忠一个人。  
不是只能效忠一人，是只效忠一人。  
一旦认定，这辈子就是他了。  
于炀打第一眼见到祁醉，就知道，这辈子，非他不可。

操。  
鸡儿又硬了。

祁醉像几天没吃饱饭的流浪猫抬爪提后臀猛地扑向于炀。失去理智前，祁醉最后的想法闪过脑海：待他退敌回来！一定削了卜那那的猪头！

二十二  
“呦，我的祖宗诶，您可舍得回家了！”  
贺小旭的存钱罐长腿自己跑回来了，他这下对祁醉和金主都有交代了。  
“这是……”  
索索穆打量着南风馆的建筑，没将贺小旭的问候放在心上。

“我包养的小情儿！怎么样？眼光不错吧？”  
花落沾沾自喜对贺小旭夸赞自己的审美眼光。  
贺小旭揣紧兜里的银票。‘花着金主爸爸的钱给金主爸爸戴帽子？牛逼还是你落公子牛逼！比不过比不过！‘  
贺小旭转身变为资深行业猎头，对这位小倌的榻上宾发出盛情邀约：“请问公子，有兴趣加入，成为我们中的一员吗？”  
索索穆给了贺小旭一个自行体会的眼神。  
“公子，给您介绍一下我们南风馆的待遇，我们工作时间大多集中在夜半，加班会付双倍工资，福利超级好，包吃包住，管病管灾，为您提供全方位无死角的养老及住房保障……”  
贺小旭将业务能力发挥到淋漓尽致。索索穆还是没搭理他。  
可以的。这种类型需要走冰山冷美人路线。有些变态客人专门就好这口。钞票大把大把地撒，美人往死里折磨。

“你这是要挖我墙角啊老板？”  
花落站在二楼楼梯上跟贺小旭打趣。  
贺小旭耸耸肩。  
他才不敢！他这是在给花落和他姘头一个名正言顺、光明正大的交往机会！  
啊！他真是太善解人意了！

“索索！走！带你去看我的房间！”  
花落倚在二楼栏杆上朝下方跟索索穆招手，索索穆难得从进门露出个笑脸，大长腿一迈，往二层去了。  
贺小旭撇撇嘴。  
呵。男人。

“环境不错。”  
索索穆推开门。花落的屋子很敞亮，对面的窗可能因为走的急，忘了关。阳光从空里闯进屋，洒向花落可以翻滚四五个人的大床上。  
“比西庄可是强多了！要不你考虑考虑留下来？”  
花落整个人瘫在大床上。拍拍身边空余的位置示意索索穆过去和他一起。

“我不卖身。”  
“没让你卖身！让你来过好日子！说好我养你的！”  
花落从床上挣扎坐起来，给索索穆这一根筋解释。索索穆找位置坐下为自己倒了杯茶。茶香芬芳馥郁，沁人心脾，让人能暂时忘记苦痛烦恼，沉浸在舒适惬意的当下。  
“好喝吧？茉莉花茶！美容养颜、净白皮肤、抵抗衰老、疏通肠胃、顺气清脑！你留在这儿，保你天天有茶喝，还有……肉吃！嘻嘻嘻！”  
索索穆人美心善，会遇到好弟媳的！如果不经常一副冷漠样子就更好了。  
花落为这位脸上时刻写着“生人勿进”的好弟弟操碎了老妈子的心。

“要回去的。”  
索索穆放下手中杯盏，垂眼看着杯中淡黄色液体。

啧。  
茶都不香了！  
花落又躺回去，望向硕大的天花板。  
“是啊……要回去的……那里有你的父母；你的兄弟姊妹；和你的故土。”

也不知道俞浅兮仗打的怎么样了……  
“顺利”的话，索索穆马上就能回家了……  
不晓得是不是心理作用，花落突然感觉有些头疼，他竟然不大期待俞浅兮那蠢货能赢。  
站在政治立场上，他该从心底里盼望女真被揍得落花流水。  
可是，能回家的感觉，一定很好。  
他希望索索穆回家。  
“等着……我卖身……给你赚……回家的盘缠……”  
花落越说越觉得脑袋混沌，甚至有些浑身发热。

怕不是，被下药了？  
他守了近三十年的贞操，这就要没了吗？

“你……发烧了？”  
索索见花落说着说着便没了音，便上前去瞧。  
“嗯？”  
“你发烧了。没感觉的吗？”  
“啥？”  
花落只看得清索索穆一直开口闭口，听不清他到底在讲些什么。到最后，人干脆两眼一闭，直接昏死过去。

“小五，该吃药啦。”  
“娘……药好苦……可不可以不吃呀？”  
“我们小五最棒啦！看你的小外甥都有在乖乖吃药哦！”  
“小五，二姐买了糖球，你乖乖吃药，二姐就给你分糖球！”  
“三姐收藏了武林秘籍，小五把药吃了，姐姐赠你降龙十八掌全套！”  
“四姐没什么给你的，不过你要是不吃药，糖球和秘籍就都归我了！”  
“爹爹！五哥哥抢我糖糖！呜呜呜！”

花落美美睡了一觉，梦里连药味都是甜的。  
花落咂咂嘴。隐约有印象自己被什么柔软的东西灌了汤药，嘴里甚至还有余温。怪瘆人的。他扯了扯被子，没拽动。随即看见了蹲在床边压着他棉被小憩的索索穆。

“这冷面酷公子温柔起来，也够吓人的哈！”  
贺小旭敲门进屋，给花落把桂花糕蜂蜜水安排上。他眼睁睁看索索穆为花落忙前忙后，亲自抓药熬药喂药一条龙服务。  
真是羡煞旁人。  
他什么时候能摆脱单身宿命，和谁王八看绿豆对上眼啊？他要求不多的！对他好就成！他说东对方不说西；他渴了对方给递水；他饿了对方给做饭；他欲求不满了，对方还能任君多采撷，最好身经百战花样多！若只满足最后一项，也可择优洞房！当然，如果能一起洞房，他也是不介意的。

花落抹抹嘴角残留的药渍，打断贺小旭的白日宣淫：“再冰冷的男人，直肠都是温暖的！”  
贺小旭：？？？  
他站错攻受了？

二十三  
“老凯，把我的盔甲拿来。”

大军加速行了十日。  
齐王爷带兵驻得离俞浅兮远远的。两位即将配合退敌的将帅连面都没见上。

前一晚祁醉又被勾得失了魂，温柔得好似跟平常的毒舌夫不是一个人。于炀被伺候得舒舒服服，这会儿迷迷糊糊醒来，小奶狗正敞着肚皮将爪子胳膊伸开让祁醉给他套内衣呢。  
衣裤穿好，于炀双手环住祁醉的脖颈，被祁醉从床上抱起来拖着小屁屁坐在了椅子上。祁醉一边给他擦脸一边对他说着：“先试试沉不沉。现在来不及给你做套好盔甲，先用我的。”  
“我不用你的！寻常将士穿什么我就穿什么！”

你个没有作战经验，只有一腔热血的小朋友，和寻常将士是一个级别嘛？知不知道打仗会死人的？  
祁醉被活生生气到了。  
“战场杀敌！菜是原罪！你以为我是靠着这身盔甲做的主帅？”  
“你明明是副帅……”  
“……”  
“既然你说要靠实力，还给我盔甲干嘛……”  
“……”

于炀的声音越来越小，祁醉的脸色越来越差。  
老凯第一次见毒舌夫被怼到没话。  
还挺刺激！

祁醉赶紧将刚进屋的老凯赶出了门。  
于炀拗不过祁醉，甲胄上身走了两步，颤颤巍巍的。  
祁醉看着于炀的背影，脑子里着他盔甲左摇右晃出洞穴的影子渐渐和于炀重合。

真是魔怔了。  
花落怕不是还魂了？怎么最近总来骚扰他？

于炀最后还是套了普通盔甲。他那小身板经不起祁醉的重甲折磨。  
出了营，照夜玉狮子已经等候多时。白马扫扫尾巴，在原地转圈圈，见祁醉往这边走，蹄哒蹄哒去迎接。  
于炀想起来，这匹马就是当初死活不让自己骑，把他撂在地上几次，摔得好惨的母畜生。

“你骑大白。”  
真是怕什么来什么。  
祁醉欲扶于炀上马，这母马哼哼气，连马鞍都不让于炀够着。  
祁醉纳闷了。  
大白平时很听话的。上一次使小性子，还是他搂着大黄一起上马的时候。  
说起来，大黄也已经在那场战乱中走失了两年。不知道，兵荒马乱的，一只流浪狗，有没有命活下来。  
祁醉最后只得还是按照老法子，自己先上马，然后将于炀抱上来，坐在自己怀里。  
大白再生气，也决计不敢将祁醉甩到地上。

边境荒凉之地本就没有多少人，该死的死，该逃的逃。  
只剩俞浅兮带着残兵败将守着这片死城负隅顽抗。

当日，五万精锐集结在雁门关内，一身着璀璨金黄玄甲的威武将领一改往昔嘴脸，萧肃立于关墙之上，他左膀右臂站立着两名银盔红袍的将士，威严冷峻地望向敌营黑云压城般的十万大军。

“你，有把握赢吗？”

听听！  
这都是什么“长他人志气，灭自己威风”战前垃圾话！

祁醉单臂举起他那把重达百斤的长刀，于风中挥舞横劈，刀尖指向对面稳稳定格：  
“花家军安逸的太久，今日本王重返战场，就让你看看，我这个‘副帅’，是怎么以五万精锐歼灭他十万散兵的！”  
祁醉侧过头，看向手执银白长枪的于炀。于炀神情肃穆，眼里却饱含分明的担忧，祁醉语气委婉下来：  
“放心，我还得助我的小狗狗，做大将军呢！”  
于炀羞了羞，囿于头盔隔着，瞧不见他红扑扑的耳朵，他往右看了看，俞浅兮面无表情，似乎没有将他俩的话听进去。于炀长长吁了口气。

祁醉讲完骚话便目光凛然，将长刀灵巧翻飞在手中铿锵有力地伫立于地面，望向曾与他同甘共苦、并肩作战的花家军，开口即是震天骇地：“全军听令！”  
刹那间，万籁俱寂，五万人昂首伸眉，目光如炬，望向城墙之上，他们最折服钦佩的威武将领。  
“八千骑兵！听从俞浅兮调配，自右翼突袭敌营弓箭手！老凯另率八千骑兵，同时朝左翼冲锋！三千花家军精锐！随我祁醉正面对战大金！弓骑手！给我射杀大金尾军！断其后路！一个不留！此系我大齐生死存亡之战！不进则亡！”  
将一切安排好，祁醉再次不放心地回头对于炀说道：“小狗狗～乖乖跟在本帅身后～我掩护你杀敌立功！”，继而转身高喝：“所有人！听我号令！”  
城墙上的男人手中长刀高举头顶，金黄战甲在烈日中熠熠闪耀，晃得城下五万双眼睛顷刻间凛然无惧。  
“全军随我，杀——！！！”

二十四  
“于炀呢？我这几天怎么没见他？”  
花落早就已经退烧了，索索穆不放心，还是照例去抓药，顺便在街上买几串糖葫芦，回来给大家分着吃。花落对此深感悔恨，为树立做哥哥的诚信度，花落将兜兜里的钱没少给索索穆，扬言任其挥霍。但他真的不想再喝那令人作呕的药了，就算有糖葫芦也不想！可话已说出口，又没有收回来的道理。他现在急需找人倾吐苦水。

“跟齐王去齐王府了，你不知道吗？”  
贺小旭正在热门相亲选手里挑选适合自己的人选。威猛雄壮的汉子颜值不抗打，颜值扛打的小白脸又都不威猛雄壮。既威武雄壮又颜值耐看的汉子压根也不会瞧上他，他又不想和于炀一样，去给人家做妾。  
害！  
找对象真是太难了……

“我为什么会知道？！”  
“哎呀！瞧我这记性！”  
贺小旭放下手中花名册，跟花落继续交代：“齐王前些日子来找过你，当时你不在。他把于炀带走，就再没回来过。”  
“找我干嘛？点我出台？哎不是，我不在你就坑人家小娃娃！于炀才多大？你也放心把他交到那老畜牲手里？”  
“老……畜生？”  
贺小旭为花落也能言简意赅精准概括出祁醉性格特点而产生出一种“英雄所见略同”的想法。  
花落因贺小旭的反问突然敏感，自觉话说得貌似不大妥当。不是形容祁醉形容得有问题，而是这样显得自己跟祁醉多熟似的。他可是和祁醉有着一小本本的不共戴天之仇！

贺小旭想起那天祁醉的话，试探性问了一句：  
“你叫，花落哦？”  
“去掉‘哦’。”  
贺小旭虽然有心理准备，但被当事人肯定，他还是惊了一下下。花落倒异常淡定，坐在石凳上静静等着索索穆拿糖葫芦回来。药，他是真的不打算喝了。打死祁醉他今天都不喝了。  
“你……真是传说里令人闻风丧胆的花帅？”  
“怎么？不像？”  
像！仅限于像！像到根本不会让人产生眼前这个一副吊儿郎当样子的青楼小倌就是花帅的错觉！

“小人有眼不识泰山，还请花帅见谅哈！”  
贺小旭针对把花落卖给金主一事备感内疚。早知道是这么个结果，当初卖自己好了！金主不会前来临幸，他有大把时间物色猛男，赚的钱还不用给花落分成！  
花落远远见索索穆提着药包进门，长长叹了口气。  
“给你一个将功补过的机会！去把于炀接回来！”  
可不能让纯洁无暇的小娃娃被老畜牲白白糟蹋了！

【未完待续】  
花落：一定是祁醉那张破嘴在背后咒我，所以我才会发烧！  
于炀：好巧呀落哥，我也发烧了！  
Soso：你们不一样……  
祁醉：离我家狗狗远点儿，小心把病传染给他！


End file.
